Kharydhor (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Races/Legacy of the Elves
Dwarf Dwarves are the dark elves of this world. Dark meaning they live in the dark, underground, not that they are necessarily evil or dark complected. * minimum Constitution 13 maximum Charisma 13 * Medium: As Medium creatures, dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. However, dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). * Humanoid Type (Elf and Human subtype) * Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Stonecunning: This ability grants a dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. * Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves may treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgroshes as martial weapons. * Stability: A dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. * +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. * +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. * +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. * +2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. * Automatic Languages: Common and Dwarven. Bonus Languages: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. * Favored Class: Fighter. A multiclass dwarf’s fighter class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multi-classing. Drow Drow are the ruling caste of the dark elves. * minimum Dexterity 13 minimum Intelligence 13 minimum Charisma 13 maximum Constitution 13 * Medium: As Medium creatures, Drow have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Drow base land speed is 30 feet. * Humanoid Type (Elf and Human subtype) * Darkvision 120' * Daylight Sensitivity: While in brightly lit surroundings (such as a daylight spell), a Drow suffers a -2 penalty to attack rolls and precision-based skill checks. * Drow with an Intelligence of at least 10 may cast Darkness as a spell-like ability with a caster level equal to their character level once per day. and faerie fire as spell-like abilities with a caster level equal to their character level once per day each. * +2 bonus to saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities. * +2 bonus to Spot and Listen checks. * Drow seldom sleep and are immune to sleep effects. Drow must still perform their 4 hour daily trance to stay coherent and rested. * Weapon Familiarity: Drow have proficiency with the rapier, short sword and Hand crossbow. Favored Classes: Cleric and Wizard Automatic Languages: Elven Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Beholder, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Dwarvish, Gnome, Kuo-Toa, Terran, Undercommon.